Check Up
by Ashurita
Summary: Kurogane needs to go for a medical check up, and decides to go to a doctor Yuuko has recommended him, but said doctor may just be a little strange...   AU Kuro x Fai.


**CheckUp**

A loud and clear yelp came from behind the closed door.

"No, no, hold on. Please stay still... " a soft, yet chirpy voice said.

"I'm sorry, but it's cold" another soft voice came hushed from within the room.

Just outside, uncomfortable against black plastic seats, was a tall, wide framed man. His black hair was short and spiky, and his red eyes held a most nervous gaze. Whatever made him think this was a good place? Oh, that's right, that bitch Yuuko had recommended him it. What on earth had made him trust that woman's words? He knew her better than that- He knew if she was into something, that something couldn't be good.

He growled under his breath and looked around the waiting area once again. It was a pretty plain corridor. Typical to a private practitioner office. The wall colors were plain and soft, and everything matched perfectly. There was a low table with magazines, and some two seats away, another tall man with long black hair, reading one of said magazines. The man seemed rather nervous, he didn't really look like he was reading at all, but more like he was giving himself something to do in a vague attempt not to think of what could be happening in that room.

What could be happening in that room? Kurogane Suwa wondered. When he'd arrived some twenty minutes ago, the person had already been in there. That was a bit too long for a typical medical examination.

A brief look to the end of the corridor, and the clock on the wall, told him he was right. It was past the time for his appointment by five minutes. How unprofessional.

The receptionist, a young man with long blonde hair, looked up from his notes to check on the two men waiting, offering a smile, but turning quickly back to his notes and appointments, taking a call.

Ten more minutes at most, Kurogane told himself, then I will get out of this stupid place. Fuck the medical examination.

Kurogane waited. He waited patiently. In fact, the man waiting with him seemed to have grown more anxious, when Kurogane himself had only grown more upset.

Five minutes passed, and Kurogane stood, pacing the corridor, end to end, over and again. Six minutes, seven, eight... a sound. Kurogane's gaze -as well as the man's- shot up. The door slowly opened.

"... and thank you very much for everything, Doctor." the second voice Kurogane had heard now had a face. A young... man, he assumed (although the person was so androginous he had his doubts), with very long hair.

"Are you done, my love?" The awaiting man had asked, standing to greet the youth, who simply nodded.

Kurogane's gaze had been so busy following the strange couple, he did not think of looking back until he heard his name called.

"I suppose you would be Suwa, Kurogane." the doctor said, a little too cheerfully for Kurogane's taste. The doctor looked up from his papers "Kuro-pon, ne?"

Kurogane's cheeks flustered, and a death glare was instantly upon the blonde haired doctor.

"Who the HELL are you calling that?" Kurogane spat. He stalked into the room without the doctor having to tell him anything. The blonde shrugged, that wide smile plastered permanently on his face, and closed the door. Locking it.

"My name is Fai D. Flowright. I'm afraid the doctor you were supposed to meet, Sakurazuka-san, had a bit of a family emergency- hence the delay and hence why I'll be making the medical exam today. My apologies." the blonde said.

Kurogane grunted. "Let's just get on with it, shall we?"

"Of course!" Fai pointed at a screen parting a corner of the room, but it wasn't a medical screen- it wasn't the usual plain color the rest of the things were. In fact... this one had little kitties and bunnies, running on a sunny field. "Please undress to your underwear. You can do so there if you wish."

Kurogane stared at the screen, gaping. Had he entered on a pediatrician's room? He took a moment to shake himself from his daze and decided it would be more manly to just undress there. The guy was going to see him on underwear, anyway.

"Here is fine." he snapped, starting to undress, purposely looking away from the offending screen, only to find himself staring at the picture of a cat. Maybe it was a vet's instead. That stupid witch was capable of sending him to a vet. The bitch, he thought as he stripped to his underwear.

Fai looked at the man shamelessly. He was a doctor, after all, he had the right to look at people all he wanted. Look, yes, check out- that was a whole different issue; leer at... Fai grinned, leading Kurogane to a scale on a side of the room. "If you please, Kuro-rin."

Kurogane gave an undignified snort. "KuroGANE." he corrected, stepping on the scale.

Fai moved to his side, taking note of his weight. He led him to a painting on the wall- a ruler with duckies on it.

Just wonderful. Kurogane grunted, letting the man take note of his height, and quickly pulling away from the also offending wall. The more Kurogane looked around, the more those little childish details popped up. Where the hell had that witch sent him?

"Please sit in the stretcher." Fai said pleasantly, and Kurogane obeyed, sitting on the stretcher covered by a thin foil decorated with- no, Kurogane refused to look. He wouldn't look! No! ... Darn. Puppy prints. Kurogane's frown faltered into a look of frustration; one rudely interrupted by the feel of the cold stethoscope, making him yelp in a rather unbecoming manner.

"Breathe in"

He did.

"Hold. Hold it."

Again, he did.

"That's right. Breathe out now. Thank you, Kuro-puu. Now if you please, remove you runderwear and bend over... "

Kurogane froze.

"WHAT?"

Fai chuckled. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" he said happily, completly ignoring the panicked look the man was giving him. He pulled up an arm rest and motioned for Kurogane to rest his arm there. Kurogane eyed the arm rest warily, and set his arm on it with some hesitation. Cold metal. No strange childish animal doodle over it. It almost made him happy. Almost.

After tying a rubber band on the man's arm, Fai reached to pull a discardable syringe from it's pack, and a needle from it's own, placing it on the syringe.

Kurogane looked at the needle as if it would bite him. Well, he was close enough, it would pinch him, after all.

"A strong man like yourself scared of needles, Kuro-wanwan~?" Fai asked with a pleased grin, pressing the needle to the crook of his arm. Kurogane looked at it in something Fai considered to be slight horror. Of course, Kurogane would not admit to such thing. Never.

Kurogane daringly glared at Fai, and then glared at the needle. "I'm not afraid."

Fai smiled pleasantly, pinching the needle into his arm "Of course you aren't. Still, it'd be better if you didn't look."

But Kurogane looked, just because he didn't want to seem like a coward, as the heavy red liquid soon filled the syringe while Fai drew blood from his vein, and color from his cheeks. No, he did not fear needles. He did not find blood to be sickening. Yet, there was something about seeing his own blood drawn in such way that made Kurogane go slightly pale.

Fai withdrew the needle, rubbing alcohol over the pinch, then taking it aside for a moment to replace the blood on a flask and label it properly, discarding syringe and needle. He came back to the still pale man, a lolipop in hand. With that wide smile still playing on his lips, he patted Kurogane's hair and handed him the treat. "Such a good boy, Kuro-chu!" he praised.

Kurogane's blank expression turned into a now familiar one of anger as he glared up at Fai, an unspoken promise of death burning in his gaze. Fai seemed quite obvlivious of the danger.

The blonde doctor missed the lolipop that had been flung towards him only because he'd turned to grab his papers and jot down a few more things. He blinked, looking towards the source of a sound -the lolipop crashing against the wall, and then ground-, then looked at Kurogane. "Such a mean boy, Kuro-pyon. If you keep that up, I won't be nice when taking your temperature."

Fai reached for a thermometer from his utensils. "You'll have to lose the underwear and bend over... "

Kurogane stared. That's it. He's insane. He's insane and a pervert. He stood, stalking to get his clothes.

"I'm kidding again!" Fai called, waving a hand and grasping Kurogane's arm to try and pull him back "So easy to offend!"

Kurogane pulled his arm away harshly, pretty sure a vein would pop on his forehead. Containing his anger not to kill this man was proving to be quite a challenge, as the blonde just kept giving him reasons to just jump at his throat.

"My, surely these tests will show some heavy stress signs." Fai remarked, smiling pleasantly and pointing to the stretcher. "Sit, now."

Kurogane glared. Unmoving.

In a mere second, Fai's pleasant smile had changed to, not a glare, but a serious expression that said he would not let Kurogane go so easily. "We're about to be done now, so sit down. You don't want me to call you all over again next week, do you?"

Kurogane hesitated. He grunted, grumbling about stupid doctors with perverted ways under his breath, and sat where told.

"Open your mouth."

Kurogane glared, refusing to cooperate.

"If you don't open your mouth, this thermometer will really go up your ass." Fai said, the smile returning to his face.

Kurogane flustered in anger once again, 'obediently' opening his mouth. The thermometer safely in his now closed mouth, Fye settled for checking reflexes and ears while they waited a few minutes. He finally pulled it out, ignoring the glaring man and jotting down temperature and other things.

"Any diseases in the family? Cancer? Heart disease? Anything?"

"No." Kurogane grunted. "Can I dress now?"

"I rather like you undressed." Fai said, moving over "Open your mouth again."

Kurogane's glare lost it's threatening stance as he opened his mouth, Fai checking his throat.

"Wow, you really should go to a dentist... "

"You fucking- is that ALL?" Kurogane said, standing once more.

Fai smiled at him. Again. In an unnervingly cheerful manner, Kurogane thought. "Yes, that's pretty much it, except... " he handed Kurogane a cup. "I'll need a urine sample. You can leave it with the receptionist when you're done."

Kurogane glared at the stupid doctor, then at the stupid cup, taking it from him and stalking to his clothes once more, this time dressing.

"I'm giving free prostate checks!" Fai joked, sniggering as the man cursed him and rushed out half naked.

Outside, a blonde man walked up to the receptionist. "Eagle Vision for my 6 o'clock appointment."

The receptionist checked his list, then nodded with a smile. "There is some delay. But please sit and you will be tended to shortly."

Eagle nodded, walking into the corridor and taking a seat by the low table. He picked a cars magazine, looking through it briefly.

Five minutes had gone by, when the door opened forcefully.

"Fucking pervert." the tall man grunted as he made his way out of the room, cheeks flustered, slipping on his shirt, half dressed. Kurogane did not spare Eagle a single glance, feeling way too embarassed to speak.

Fai grinned from the door. "Don't forget the sample!" he called after Kurogane, looking at the other blonde next, and smiling "Eagle, nice to see you again." he smiled "Come on in."

Eagle nodded, following Fai in "What was that about?"

"Oh, don't worry about him." Fai said pleasantly, his tone reassuring.

Eagle shrugged, the door closing after him.


End file.
